


°•❀Waterfall❀•°

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: In the distance, you can still hear the music boxes' voice sing out its tune. It's a haunting lullaby, but somehow soothes you. As you drift off, you can hear the soft words come from beside you."Don't leave me...."





	°•❀Waterfall❀•°

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Undertale's "Waterfall" from its soundtrack! There's a specific version that is instead made with a music box that I like, listen to that with this for extra feels!

It's dark, the space in front of you is pitch black. Well, except for a glowing blue flower, sitting all alone and anxious for some kind of attention. You kneel down to it, knees touching the cool and damp floor. Surprisingly, the flower spoke in a soft tone, the voice recognizable. 

_Wake up..._

The dark room bloomed with a blinding light, the once empty room filled with flowers and a grand waterfall leaking to into streams. The flowers whispered to themselves, like tape recorders on repeat. The flowers grew exactly parallel to each other, a path going straight to the waterfall. 

You began to walk forward, the voices from the flowers speaking in different voices. Names that seemed so familiar kept coming up. It sounded like a conversation as you walked forward. 

_Connor, telling her to wake up won't help her wake up faster_

_She's dying! I can't just sit here and watch her die!_

_Well, we have to see what the doctors say.._

_She's dancing with death, Hank!_

The voices sounded scared, anxious, and worried all together. Why were the voices so familiar? Plucking a flower and inhaling its sweet scent, a wave of something fell over you. 

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･

Your hands danced across the black and white keys of the Grand piano in front of you. The music filled the road with a soft and beautiful sound, each press against the keys sung a beautiful chorus. As the song you played, a soft clapping came from behind you. You jumped, startled by the sudden presence in the room. 

"God DAMMIT Connor, don't scare me like that!" You say, pointing at the male. His face was weirdly glitched out, but it did not seem to bother you. "That was beautiful, and I couldn't help but hear it from the hallway. The symphony was familiar; Midnight Sonata No. 3 by Beethoven?" You smiled. "Yes, actually. I expected nothing less from you, Connor!" A sudden hand landed on you head; Connor ruffled your hair. "You are adorable, (Y/N)." Just as you looked up, the glitches cleared up to reveal a pair of creamy chocolate eyes.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･

You blind rapidly, dropping the flower out of fear. Catching it last second, you stared at it. The luminescent light still flower softly, even after being tugged out of the ground. Are these memories? What's going on? 

Continuing on, you noticed your attire; a soft pale dress, white flats, and a single braid curled around your neck. Walking along the path, more memories flooded back, more conversations replayed themselves. Inhaling the last flower on the path, the final memory flooded in. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"(Y/N)! Don't!" Connor's voice yelled as you ran after the deviant. You ignored his pleas as you continued to pursue the deviant. It has said things to anger you, memories of dark things that you told no one about. He rounded a corner and you vaulted over a pile of crates to beat him to the exit. 

The deviant ran and ran, not stopping once and determined to keep you at bay. It was last second when you heard a blare of a horn from an oncoming car in the road... 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_You finally remember, huh?_

The voice startled you beyond belief, looking around for the voice. There was no one around, and the flowers had stopped speaking for quite some time. 

_Look into the water, dear_

Cautiously, you followed the voice's instructions and found yourself looking at your reflection.

_You found me. Do you want to know how long you've been sleep?_

You blinked. Was your reflection talking to you? You nodded and mentally shrug it off. "Yes please!"

_Exactly 5 hours. Are you ready to wake up?_

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

Pain overwhelmed you as you groaned, trying to forcefully awaken yourself. A soft hand held yours as your hand twitched. The hand retracted, cupping your cheek. "You're awake, (Y/N). Please do not strain yourself."

Your eyes peer open to be meet with Connor's, his eyes filled with worry. "Connor..." You hand twitched, Connor helping your hand reach his cheek. "You're going to be alright, (Y/N). Don't scare me like that..." His lips pursed, looking genuinely concerned. You softly smiled, stealing a kiss from his lips. 

"No need....to worry.....I'll be alright..." You said softly, nuzzling his neck. Connor's cheeks tinted blue, his body overloading with emotions. This feeling was so wonderful, better than anything he had ever felt; it was like he was being reprogrammed to become a human. 

His fingers played with your own as you tried to hold onto him. Carefully, he moved you to lay on your side so he could lay beside you, happy to fulfill you wishes. "I will not leave your side, even if Cyberlife tries to take me away from you..."


End file.
